vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobu Jacobs
Summary Shinobu is a recurring character in the No More Heroes series. In the first game, she was the 8th ranked assassin and a high school student that studied in Santa Destroy High school. She seemed to bear a grudge against Travis believing that he was the one who killed her father because her father was killed with a beam katana. In the end of their duel, Travis wins by cutting off her right arm and spares her in the duel, saying that he would never kill his "Master" and that they never met (Travis watched all the Training VHS tapes of her father until the tapes all wore out). She also later appeared to save Travis from being killed by Jeane. During the events of the second game, Shinobu becomes a playable character for two levels in the game (Million Gunman and New Destroyman). Supposedly winning a championship in Asia, in her absence, she returns after the fight with Dr. Letz Shake. She even calls Travis her master and supposedly has a crush on him, to which Travis turns her down. Unlike Travis, Shinobu can use a long range attack (Sonic Sword) And can perform air attacks. She also seems to go to great lengths into keeping her profession a secret, even by killing her classmates who overheard how Travis and her we're going to have a Ranking match. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly 9-A | Low 7-C | Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly higher Name: '''Shinobu Jacobs, Real name: Scarlet Jacobs, referred to as Shinobu '''Origin: No More Heroes Gender: Female Age: '''18 years old , 21 years old in the second game '''Classification: Assassin, Swordsman, Highschool Girl (Former), Self-proclaimed apprentice of Travis Touchdown Powers and Abilities: |-|No More Heroes 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Acrobatics and Energy Projection |-|No More Heroes 2=Same plus Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Able to shrug off Destroyman's electricity) |-|Travis Strikes Again=Same plus Data Manipulation (Via charge attacks which depending on strength can either increase his range of attack or allow her to shoot out a tiger), Electricity Manipulation, Duplication, Gas Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (via gas/bombs), Energy and Life Drain, Telekinetic Binding (To the opponents only), Gravity Manipulation (Can make an area heavy enough to slow opponents or pull opponents to a center point), Healing, Invisibility, Barrier Creation (can create an instant wall in front of him to take damage/block opponents), Projectiles Ejection, Intangibility (Dash forward grants intangibility during dash), Statistics Amplification (Increases attack power), Resurrection and Immortality (Type 4, 8 and 9; Has her data in the death drive, and can resurrect to the check point whenever she dies as long as data of herself within the drive exists), Empowerment (The more she kills, the more she does damage), Status Effect Inducement, Immersion (Can enter video games), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit data and bugs), Teleportation (Can teleport by connecting parts of real world to the game world), Information Manipulation and Space-Time Manipulation (Can merge parts of real world to game world to let the bugs affect the real world), Enhanced Senses (Sensed DeaDri), 4th Wall Awareness (Foreshadowed No More Heroes 3), Can walk on water, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Can resist death drive's effects which cause extreme fear, rage and mental stress to an individual), Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation (Was fine in outer space, though she still needs oxygen) Attack Potency: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to match early game Travis) | Small Town level (Able to cut off Jeane's arm) | Small Town level (Defeated 2 Assassins (technically 3) that had a higher ranking than Dr. Letz Shake) | At least Small Town level, possibly higher (Comparable to TSA Travis and Badman) Speed: Transonic (Able to sometimes blitz Travis who can perceive Peace's bullets) | Hypersonic+ (Able to cut off Jeane's arm before Jeane or Travis can even react) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can cut a human head to several small pieces in a matter of seconds) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Combat Speed (Comparable to the likes of Travis) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Athletic Human | Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly Small Building Class | Small Town Class | Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, possibly higher Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Able to survive Travis' strikes) | Small Town level | Small Town level (Can survive Destroyman's lasers) | At least Small Town vlevel, possibly higher (Comparable to Travis who survived a crash that destroyed a city and sinked anything near it below sea level, albeit he was one of the higher floors) Stamina: Extremely High. Comparable to Travis who swimmed from Texas to Japan. Range: Extended melee range; longer when firing the Sonic Sword. Standard Equipment: Three Girl Rhumba's Sword (Her Katana), a robotic arm (got this after Travis cut off her original arm) Intelligence: Average. Has extremely skilled in killing but has average knowledge on anything else. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sonic Sword:' Shinobu's Signature move. Shinobu swings her sword, firing a slash that flies across the area. She can do this rapidly and in midair. *'Unnamed Instant Kill Attack: '''Shinobu slashes and disappears, reappears and slashes over and over until the opponent is sent flying straight into the air and landing on the ground dead (Though this move can be survived in a lesser difficulty of the game) *'Gekkōken-Ran:' A rapidfire flurry of sword strikes. *'Isamiashi-Shinobu:' Allows Shinobu to charge a powerful kick in any direction. '''Key:' Early Game NMH1 | Endgame NMH1 | NMH2 | Travis Strikes Again Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:No More Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Ninjas Category:Female Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Protagonists Category:Suda51 Category:Sword Users Category:Game Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Data Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Empowerment Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters